


FLIRT

by CelineAlba



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineAlba/pseuds/CelineAlba
Summary: Juste après Threads. Il y eut tant de choses à dire et qui furent tues... Romance à l'état pur, écrite il y a 6 ou 7 ans, publiée une fois et effacée pour raisons personnelles. Je peux désormais la remettre en ligne.





	1. De la mort de l'un...

 

_**POUR UN FLIRT** _

Jack ferma ses yeux un court instant tandis que Jacob fermait les siens définitivement. Ceux de Sam laissèrent s'échapper quelques légitimes larmes.

En rouvrant les paupières Jack observa longuement Sam, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour apaiser sa peine. Oh, bien sûr, il pouvait l'enlacer, encore, en un geste de réconfort, en ami, lui redire qu'il serait toujours là. Bien sûr. Il savait qu'ils avaient maintes fois joué la scène, tous les deux et ces étreintes platoniques ne lui suffisaient plus. Il voulait tellement plus…

Pour l'heure, elle était encore près de son père et probablement à des années lumière de Jack. Ou du moins de ses élucubrations.

Pourtant, elle tourna la tête et le vit là où elle l'avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt, perdu dans ses pensées et l'air grave. On l'eut eu à moins. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et elle sut qu'il serait effectivement toujours là pour elle, ainsi qu'il le lui avait soufflé.

Elle quitta le chevet de Jacob et trouva Jack à la porte de l'infirmerie. Il parla doucement et ils commencèrent à marcher lentement dans les couloirs.

\- Sam, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, dites-le moi.

\- Je vais devoir sortir pour prévenir Marc et organiser les funérailles terrestres.

\- Bien sûr, c'est normal. Et pour Selmac ?

\- Les Tokras vont l'extraire sous peu et l'emmener avec eux.

\- Vous les accompagnez ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? Ils ne me l'ont pas demandé non plus, cela dit. Vous savez, Selmac était notre dernier lien avec les Tokras et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je doute fortement qu'ils essayent de renouer avec nous. Chacun va reprendre sa route.

\- Oui, sûrement.

Il la regarda subrepticement et nota ses épaules un peu voutées et ses beaux yeux voilés mais elle ne pleurait plus.

\- Et sinon, je peux faire autre chose pour vous ?

\- Je ne pense pas dans l'immédiat. A moins que vous ne vouliez aller voir Pete à ma place.

\- Euh…je crains qu'il n'apprécie guère de devoir me faire un câlin plutôt qu'à vous.

Elle rit.

\- On ne sait jamais, mais non, mon Général, je dois aller le voir pour autre chose. Plus grave. Je n'ai pas besoin de son réconfort.

\- Ah…

\- Oui, enfin…je vais rompre mes fiançailles, monsieur. Et rompre tout court aussi. Cette histoire a duré trop longtemps.

Jack encaissa le scoop du jour et s'arrêta de marcher. Aussi Sam l'imita.

\- Carter, vous êtes sûre et certaine que votre décision n'est pas dictée par votre peine ?

\- Affirmatif, mon Général. J'ai beau n'avoir pas nécessairement toutes les idées bien claires, je ne sais qu'une seule chose aujourd'hui : je ne veux plus de mariage et plus de Pete dans ma vie.

\- C'est un peu radical, non ?

\- Sans doute, oui. Mais je sens que c'est ce que je dois faire.

\- Vous pourriez prendre le temps d'y repenser calmement.

\- Non ! C'est déjà fait. Je sais ce que je veux et dois faire. Et n'essayez pas de me faire changer d'avis car ce serait peine perdue.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, Carter mais…

\- Mais ?

Ils se remirent à marcher.

\- Eh bien, vous savez, parfois, sous le coup d'une émotion violente, on dit des choses qui dépassent notre pensée.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout le cas, monsieur. Ca fait longtemps que j'aurais du cesser cette mascarade.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez heureuse.

\- Le bonheur…tout le monde en fait des tonnes sur le sujet mais personne ne peut jamais le définir. Pour moi, le bonheur ce n'était pas ça. Je voulais y croire, comme tout le monde, c'est tout.

\- Et vous avez cessé d'y croire aujourd'hui ?

\- Un peu avant mais il est vrai que certaines choses ont un peu accéléré ma prise de conscience.

\- La mort de Jacob ?

\- Non. Ou très indirectement.

Il fit mine de réfléchir en se grattant la tête.

\- Bon. Donc, vous allez rompre.

\- Oui.

\- Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi et m'appeler en cas de besoin, 24h/24, notamment si Pete le prenait très mal.

\- Pete est un gentil garçon, mon Général.

\- Certes mais les gentils garçons peuvent aussi mal réagir, Carter.

\- Je crois que je saurai me défendre, non ?

\- Oui, enfin, ce que j'en dis, moi…

\- Mais c'est gentil de votre part.

\- Moi aussi je suis un gentil garçon.

Elle sourit.

\- En général, oui, c'est vrai.

\- Pas toujours ? Mince, vous allez me vexer. Moi qui pensais être un vrai nounours entre vos mains…cruelle déception !

\- J'avoue que je n'ai pas à me plaindre de vous, à titre personnel.

Elle lui sourit plus largement alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

\- Ah, j'aime mieux ça !

\- Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais un nounours en peluche et, vous me connaissez, j'ai un jour décidé de le disséquer complètement pour voir ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur. Vous voulez vraiment être un nounours entre mes mains, monsieur ?

Il prit alors un air malicieux avant de lui répondre dans un sourire.

\- Seulement si vous évitez de me disséquer. De mon vivant. Je crois pouvoir dire que nos relations en seraient durement affectées.

\- Même si je vous promets d'être douce et de vous anesthésier avant ?

\- Carter, je veux bien votre douceur mais pas la dissection.

\- Pourtant, il m'arrive parfois de vouloir savoir ce qu'il se passe au sommet de votre crâne, vous savez.

\- Oh, par là, pas grand-chose d'intéressant, croyez-moi ! Des parties de mon corps seraient autrement plus passionnantes.

\- Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Sam…vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

\- Dieu que ça fait du bien !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- De pouvoir deviser gaiement avec vous.

\- Deviser ? J'appelle ça autrement, moi.

\- Et comment appelez-vous cela ?

Il hésita un peu avant d'amorcer ce qui lui titillait le neurone.

\- Flirter, Carter.

\- Nous flirtons, là ?

\- Vous, c'est sûr !

\- Ah non, moi, je ne flirte jamais.

\- Vous ? Toujours !

\- On ne me l'a jamais dit en tout cas.

\- Hey, Carter, les gars sont trop contents pour s'en plaindre !

\- Sauf votre respect, mon Général, quand je flirte, c'est autrement ! En revanche, vous, je veux bien croire que c'est ce que vous faites, ici, présentement.

\- Ah non, Carter, moi je devise, j'improvise, je cartérise !

\- Vous cartérisez ?

\- Oui, je parle avec vous et comme c'est parfois difficile, je dis que c'est cartériser.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Et cela n'inclut évidemment pas le flirt, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah non, ça jamais ! Je n'oserais pas, surtout avec vous ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir sur votre table de labo…quoique…

\- Si ça n'est pas du flirt, ça !

\- C'est vous qui avez les idées mal placées, jeune dame.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et marchèrent encore un peu dans le couloir qui menait aux quartiers des officiers.

\- En tout cas, merci. Merci infiniment, monsieur, pour ce moment de gaieté.

\- A votre service. Quand vous voulez. J'offre un panel complet de prestations 7 jours sur 7, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit et le tout pour un tarif préférentiel si vous commandez avant 20h.

\- Cela inclut le flirt qui n'en est pas ?

\- Même le flirt qui en est un.

\- Je saurai m'en souvenir en ce cas.

\- Je l'espère bien, Carter. Autre chose ?

\- Vous pensez avoir besoin de moi à la base d'ici demain ?

\- Absolument pas. Prenez la journée et restez chez vous ce soir.

\- Mais vous m'appelez en cas d'urgence, hein ?

\- Grande urgence alors.

\- Merci encore monsieur. Pour tout.

\- De rien. Vraiment de rien. C'est toujours un plaisir de cartériser.

Elle se rembrunit cependant, ce qu'il remarqua.

\- Un souci, Carter ?

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur. Non, c'est juste que je pensais…

\- A quoi ? Vous pouvez tout me dire.

\- Non, je ne peux pas.

\- Bien sûr que si, Sam. Maintenant, vous le pouvez si vous le souhaitez.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés devant ses quartiers.

\- Maintenant ? Parce que papa est mort ?

\- Rien à voir, non. Je vous ai dit que vous pouviez tout me demander et que si vous aviez besoin de moi, je serai toujours là. Ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air, Sam.

\- Et Melle Johnson n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient ?

Ah alors c'était donc ça qui la tracassait. Jack sourit.

\- J'ai sa bénédiction. Elle m'a quitté ce matin. Vous imaginez ça, vous ?

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse vous plaquer, mon Général, en effet.

\- Et pourtant…ah les femmes sont cruelles avec moi.

\- Si je puis me permettre, vous n'avez pas l'air si mal en point.

\- Je vous laisserai disséquer mon cœur pour en juger, Carter. De mon vivant. Promis.

\- Dois-je le prendre au pied la lettre ?

\- Euh…n'oubliez pas la douceur quand même. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais il est fragile.

\- J'y penserai en commençant tout doucement par décoller le ventricule gauche sans trop abimer les veines.

\- Argh, Carter, vous cassez toute l'ambiance, là ! Je vous offre mon petit cœur maltraité par les femmes et vous, vous me parlez de ventricule !

\- Oh pardon ! Je ne recommencerai plus.

\- Plus sérieusement, Sam, je suis là. Bien là. D'accord ?

\- C'est entendu, monsieur.

Un petit frisson lui parcourut l'échine en pensant au double sens des propos de Jack.

\- Et, Sam, vous pouvez m'appeler aussi. Je fais les dépannages à domicile.

\- Pour le même tarif ?

\- Il y a bien un léger supplément mais rien qui vaille la peine de négocier.

\- Du genre ?

\- Du genre que vous ne saurez jamais si vous ne m'appelez pas.

\- Ma curiosité est piquée.

\- Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

\- Oui. Bon, je dois y aller. A plus tard, mon Général.

\- Bon courage, Sam.

Elle se changea rapidement dans ses quartiers, quitta la base et, rejoignit Pete devant ce qui aurait du devenir leur maison. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle allait devoir faire, le blesser sans doute plus profondément que personne avant elle mais elle n'avait pas le choix. On est tous égoïstes quand il s'agit de notre bonheur avant celui des autres. Et on ne peut pas rendre l'autre heureux quand on est malheureux. Elle savait donc que, aussi douloureux que cela fusse et pénible pour elle, elle devait rompre et dire adieu à Pete.

Ce qu'elle fit et qu'il prit comme il le put. Puis elle revint chez elle et appela son frère. Il insista pour se charger de prévenir le peu de famille qu'il leur restait et ils décidèrent tous deux que leur père devait être enterré au cimetière militaire d'Arlington où Sam essaierait de faire transférer le cercueil de leur mère. Pour cela, il fallait l'accord de l'Armée.

Aussi décida-t-elle de téléphoner à Jack. Bureau ou portable ? Portable. Définitivement plus personnel.

1, 2, 3, 4 sonneries plus tard…

\- Carter ?

\- Oui, mon Général, c'est moi.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, ça peut aller. Dites, j'ai un service à vous demander.

\- Dépannage ou livraison ?

Elle rit.

\- Un peu des deux, peut-être, mais pas vraiment.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- J'ai vu avec mon frère et nous aimerions que papa repose à Arlington et que l'on puisse y transférer maman. Même si elle n'était pas militaire. Vous pensez cela possible ?

\- Je m'en occupe, Sam. De suite.

Elle l'entendit appeler Walter et lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait.

\- Voilà, je vous donne la réponse au plus vite. Vous êtes chez vous ?

\- Oui et j'y suis seule.

\- Ah. Vous avez vu Pete ?

\- Oui. Je lui ai fait très mal, vous savez.

\- Je me doute, Carter. Mais ce n'était pas de votre faute.

\- Bien sûr que si ! A qui d'autre ? Pas la sienne en tout cas.

\- On en reparlera. Et ça va aller, vous ?

\- Je pense que oui mais je me sens un peu…comment vous dire…

\- Vidée ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Vidée. Epuisée.

\- Grand-mère O'Neill disait toujours qu'il n'y avait pas 36 façons de se remettre d'aplomb en pareil cas. Elle préconisait 3 choses : primo, prendre un bon bain mais pas trop chaud. Secondo : se servir un verre de bon vin (à défaut, tout autre alcool voire une bière). Et tertio : se faire câliner.

Elle sourit.

\- Alors pour le bain, je vais le mettre à couler. Pour le vin, je n'en ai pas et je crains de n'avoir rien d'alcoolisé chez moi. Quant aux câlins, je pourrais demander à ma voisine de me prêter son chat mais je doute qu'elle soit d'accord.

\- Oubliez le chat !

\- Elle n'a pas de chien.

\- Oubliez aussi le chien.

\- Alors adieu les câlins !

\- Que nenni ! Imaginez deux bras qui arrivent chez vous vers…voyons, quelle heure est-il ?

\- 17h24, monsieur.

\- Donc, imaginez que vers 18h15, deux bras chaleureux débarquent chez vous avec une bonne bouteille de vin…rouge ou blanc ?

\- Rouge.

\- Avec une bonne bouteille de vin rouge. Une préférence ?

\- Non.

\- Bien. Alors, imaginez cela et maintenant, imaginez aussi une pizza croustillante à souhait, avec des tomates fraîches, des poivrons etc…et le tout accompagné, comme il se doit, par des câlins.

\- Mmmm…ce serait parfait. Les câlins, avec ou sans flirt ?

\- A discrétion de la cliente, madame.

\- Vous avez loupé votre vocation, mon Général.

\- Je sais mais n'en parlez jamais au Président ! Il m'embaucherait à la Maison Blanche !

Elle rit de bon cœur.

\- Et donc, maintenant que j'ai imaginé tout ça…

\- Il vous reste moins d'une heure pour aller vous prélasser dans votre bain et tout ceci sera pour vous.

\- Le programme est, je l'avoue, très alléchant.

\- Vous passez commande ?

\- Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter, oui. Et ça va me coûter combien ?

\- Pour vous, ce soir, c'est gratuit. La première commande est souvent gratuite, pour appâter les clients. Mais j'accepte les pourboires.

\- Seulement si je suis satisfaite de la prestation, monsieur.

\- Naturellement.

\- En ce cas, je vous attends chez moi vers 18h15 ?

\- Attendez, je demande à Walter si j'ai le droit de m'échapper ce soir.

Elle l'entendit appeler de nouveau Walter.

\- C'est bon, j'ai la permission pour la soirée. Je vais aller prendre une douche, commander la pizza et j'arrive.

\- Je vous attends.

Et ils raccrochèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une soirée en tête à tête, juste eux, du vin rouge, une pizza et des câlins. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils jamais fait avant ? Alors que, finalement, tout se passait de la plus simple des manières…du moins jusqu'à présent.

 

_**TBC....** _


	2. ...à la vie avec l'autre.

 

Il arriva chez elle à l'heure dite…plus 2 minutes. Il serait arrivé bien plus tôt mais en passant devant un fleuriste, il n'avait pas résisté et s'était arrêté pour prendre un bouquet de roses rouges et roses. Il allait lui jouer le grand jeu !

La première chose qu'il vit quand elle lui ouvrit la porte fut sa robe légère. Il avait gardé les mains dans le dos, l'air mutin, quand, la seconde chose qu'il vit fut son sourire timide. Alors il lui tendit les roses.

\- Ceci est le petit plus du service à domicile, jolie dame.

\- Oh…je ne sais que dire…vous prenez vraiment à cœur la satisfaction du client.

\- Conscience professionnelle, madame.

\- Elles sont superbes. Merci monsieur.

Il lui tendit ensuite la bouteille de vin alors qu'elle le faisait entrer. Elle referma la porte et il put alors, tout à loisir, contempler l'ambiance de la maison. Si calme. Même la lumière était tamisée et deux jolis verres à pied trônaient déjà sur la table du salon.

\- Je vous en prie, mettez-vous à l'aise, mon Général. Je vais mettre les roses dans un vase et je reviens.

\- Je suis parfaitement à l'aise, Carter. Et ramenez un tire-bouchon de la cuisine, s'il vous plait.

\- Je voulais dire…

\- Sam…on respire, zen. Tout va bien, d'accord ?

Facile à dire. Elle était sur des charbons ardents et se demandait vraiment comment cette soirée allait se dérouler. Oh, elle avait forcément des tas d'idées, mais les années et les habitudes lui avaient appris qu'avec Jack, il valait souvent mieux éviter de se faire des idées.

Elle mit cependant les roses dans un vase, prit un tire-bouchon et ramena l'ensemble dans le salon. Elle posa le vase sur la table et donna le tire-bouchon à Jack.

Puis elle prit place dans le premier fauteuil venu en inspirant assez fort. Jack avait opté pour le canapé quant à lui, sur le rebord duquel il avait délicatement posé sa veste. Désormais en chemise courte, il ouvrit la bouteille. Il sentait son regard sur lui et, s'il ne le montrait pas, cela le rendait nerveux. Très nerveux. Il avait beau faire le brave, cette soirée l'angoissait beaucoup. Et si elle n'était pas prête ?

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- On laisse le vin décanter quelques minutes, ok ?

\- C'est vous le spécialiste et l'organisateur de la soirée, monsieur.

\- De grâce, Sam, vous ne pouvez pas laisser un peu de côté les « monsieur » ou « mon Général » pour la soirée ?

\- Comment dois-je vous appeler alors ?

\- Essayez Jack. Il m'arrive parfois de me faire appeler ainsi. Notamment par mes amis.

\- Sommes-nous amis ?

\- Nous ne le sommes pas ?

\- Je suppose que si, d'une certaine façon. Mais vous êtes aussi mon supérieur direct et dans l'armée on n'appelle jamais nos supérieurs par leurs prénoms. Ce n'est pas réglementaire.

\- Ma présence chez vous ce soir, sans tierce personne pour nous chaperonner ne l'est pas davantage, Sam.

\- Certes mais c'est idiot.

\- Quoi donc ? De m'appeler Jack ?

\- Non, le règlement militaire est idiot.

\- Pas toujours. Dans bien des cas il s'avère plutôt logique quand il protège au mieux les troupes.

\- Vous croyez ?

Il grimaça.

\- Disons qu'il y a toujours des exceptions pour confirmer la règle.

\- Et donc, le fait que vous soyez chez moi ce soir et que nous y soyons seuls peut être considéré comme une exception ?

\- Mmm…je dirais plutôt que nous sommes l'exception à toutes les règles. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien, nos activités ont sans doute contribué à tisser des liens que le règlement ne prévoyait pas.

\- Mouais. En attendant, je m'appelle Jack.

Elle ne résista pas à le taquiner.

\- Je croyais que votre prénom était Monsieur et votre nom Mon Général ?

\- Ca c'est seulement dans le boulot, pour me faire respecter. Ou essayer. Faut bien montrer à tous qui est le grand chef ! Mais en dehors…en dehors je suis Jack.

\- Vous ne vous vexerez pas si je mets un peu de temps à assimiler ce nouveau concept ?

\- Vous êtes restée trop longtemps dans l'eau, Sam. Le premier effet du bain de ma grand-mère c'est qu'il relaxe le corps. Le second effet c'est qu'il relaxe l'esprit. Toutefois, si vous vous y attardez trop longtemps, ce sont les synapses qui sont relaxées et là…vous n'imprimez plus !

\- Pour imprimer, il faudrait que j'ai encore de l'encre.

\- On verra plus tard si je peux vous en trouver. Pour l'instant, on goûte ce vin ?

\- Volontiers.

Il remplit les deux verres. Et on sonna à la porte. Sam sursauta, resta un moment sans bouger, comme pétrifiée et se leva finalement pour ouvrir. Elle revint avec la pizza.

\- Pile à l'heure.

\- Quand on a sonné, j'ai eu peur que cela soit Pete. Il doit passer prendre ses affaires.

\- Ce soir ?

\- A priori, non. Demain sans doute. Mais sur le moment, j'ai eu peur car je pense qu'il n'apprécierait pas beaucoup de nous voir tous les deux ici, buvant du vin, des fleurs sur la table, et pas n'importe quelles fleurs qui plus est.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Des roses rouges et roses.

\- Et ?

\- Pete connait le langage des fleurs.

\- Et vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Moi aussi, oui.

\- J'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé. J'aurais du prendre des orchidées, je le savais. Mais la vendeuse m'a assuré que les roses seraient parfaites pour un dîner chez une dame.

Quel menteur, ce Jack !

\- Oh, elles sont parfaites, ce n'est pas ça. C'est le message qu'elles envoient qui est…enfin, bref, Pete n'aimerait pas nous voir là tous les deux. Je lui ai fait assez de mal comme ça sans qu'il se fasse en plus des idées.

\- Je comprends, oui. C'est sûr que vu de l'extérieur…

\- On pourrait penser…

\- Mais on boit un verre de vin, il y a des fleurs et nous allons manger une pizza. La pizza, ce n'est pas trop romantique, hein ?

Elle se détendit enfin.

\- Non, la pizza c'est génial pour toutes les occasions ! Vous voulez la manger de suite ?

\- Je pensais d'abord savourer le vin et, ensuite, pour l'absorber un peu, attaquer la pizza. Mais si vous avez faim…

\- Pas encore mais ça viendra.

Ils reprirent leurs verres de vin.

\- On trinque ?

\- A quoi buvons-nous ?

\- Je réfléchis. Un truc sympa.

\- La pizza !

\- Allez, à la santé de la pizza !

Et c'est en riant tous les deux qu'ils entrechoquèrent leurs verres tout en se regardant bien dans les yeux. Pourquoi ou comment les yeux de Sam se remplirent-ils de larmes ? Jack n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Toujours est-il qu'il s'approcha immédiatement d'elle, posa leurs verres sur la table et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Vous avez le droit de pleurer, Sam.

\- Je sais oui. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Là, de suite. L'émotion que je ressens fait juste remonter les larmes sans les faire sortir. J'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de chaleur, de tendresse et de douceur.

\- Il parait que je suis une vraie bouillotte. Quant au reste, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

\- Je croyais que c'était inclus dans vos prestations ?

\- Les câlins sont inclus, c'est exact.

\- Ah…alors je peux en profiter ?

\- Autant que vous le voulez.

Se nichant contre lui, elle décida qu'il était temps de jouer un peu.

\- Vous cartérisez, là ?

\- Non.

\- Vous flirtez alors !

\- Pas encore. Mais ça pourrait venir.

\- Et comment flirtez-vous, si ce n'est pas trop audacieux de poser la question ?

Sans mot dire, il glissa une main dans le dos de Sam et la caressa lentement de bas en haut et de haut en bas, en petits gestes réguliers puis il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Pas besoin de grands mots pour flirter, belle Sam.

\- Vous me trouvez belle ?

Il s'écarta d'elle et la regarda, l'air un peu ahuri.

\- Non. Du tout. Je vous trouve très belle. Magnifique. Sublime. Et dangereuse. Très dangereuse.

\- Vous devriez alors vous méfier.

\- Fallait me dire ça avant !

\- Je vous fais peur ?

\- Parfois, oui. Surtout quand vous flirtez avec moi.

\- Vous avez de la chance que je ne le fasse jamais, alors.

\- Et là, vous faites quoi, d'après vous ?

\- Je profite de la prestation câlin.

\- Et elle vous plait ?

Elle se pelotonna plus près encore.

\- Pour l'instant, ça va.

Il sourit.

\- Sam, Sam, Sam…vous me faites vraiment faire et dire n'importe quoi !

\- Comme si vous aviez besoin de moi pour ça !

\- Je vous assure que vous m'aidez beaucoup !

\- Et cela vous déplaît ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de me plaindre ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Elle pouffa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse ?

\- Vous.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

\- Je n'oserais pas me moquer de mon FOC !

\- FOC ?

\- Fournisseur Officiel de Câlins.

\- Pas mal. Ca me plait. Je garde ce prénom pour vous à compter de ce soir.

\- Je croyais que vous préfériez Jack ?

\- Moi oui mais vous…

\- Moi je ne sais plus. Je suis juste bien, là.

\- Là, en ce moment ?

\- Non, là.

Et comme il ne semblait pas comprendre, elle se tourna vers lui, s'écarta et, en écartant ses bras, elle se remit contre lui.

\- Là.

\- Ah, là…ben écoutez, la place est à vous.

\- Et s'il me prend l'envie de disséquer l'endroit ?

\- Alors vous l'aurez perdu.

\- Ah oui, c'est pas faux. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Le vin doit brouiller mes ondes.

\- Et dire que je pensais y être pour quelque chose !

\- C'est possible aussi, ma foi.

Elle le sentit rire.

\- Et vous allez ensuite prétendre que vous ne flirtez pas !

Alors, sans répondre, elle releva la tête et déposa un petit baiser dans son cou. L'effet sur Jack fut immédiat. Il eut un sursaut et l'écarta très légèrement de lui pour la regarder.

\- Merde, Sam, c'était quoi, ça ?

\- Je flirtais.

\- C'est ainsi que vous faites ?

\- Pourquoi, vous n'aimez pas ?

\- J'adore au contraire ! Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

Il s'agita subitement. Ca allait trop vite. Elle allait trop vite. Il devait la ralentir un peu. Il le fallait parce que c'était important. Il s'écarta alors résolument d'elle tout en demeurant à proximité. Hors de question qu'elle se sente encore rejetée.

\- Ecoutez, faut qu'on parle.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non. Pas ce soir. Ce soir, je veux des câlins, je veux…

\- Quoi, Sam, que voulez-vous ?

Elle se remit contre lui et il la laissa faire, incapable de résister.

\- Je veux oublier tout ce qui n'est pas nous. Mon père, Pete, Anubis, Daniel n'existent plus. Il n'y a plus que vous, moi, des roses, du vin et une pizza. Et vous, Jack, que voulez-vous ?

Il expira bruyamment.

\- Que nous parlions un peu d'abord, Sam.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Cela fait 8 ans que nous en sommes incapables de toute façon.

\- Je trouve que nous nous en sortons bien ce soir, au contraire.

\- Et de quoi voulez-vous parler ? De ce que nous ressentons ? A quoi bon ? Autant vivre ce que nous ressentons au lieu d'en parler. Non ?

\- Et après, Sam, on fait quoi ?

\- Après, nous parlerons. Jack, ce soir, je vous jure que je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que de vous sentir près de moi, contre moi, sentir que je compte pour vous autant que vous comptez pour moi. Le reste, pour l'instant, je m'en moque. Cependant, je comprendrais que vous refusiez.

Il la serra plus fort.

\- Hey, je ne suis pas venu chez vous pour vous refuser quoi que ce soit. Je vous l'ai dit : tout ce que vous voulez. Mais je veux que nous prenions notre temps parce que c'est trop important, pour moi en tout cas. Nous, c'est sacrément important, Sam.

\- Je sais et je suis d'accord. Est-ce que nous pouvons juste prendre notre temps sans trop parler ? Sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher la soirée en parlant trop.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru possible de pouvoir vous faire taire en vous demandant de parler !

\- J'ai l'esprit de contradiction.

\- Typiquement féminin.

Ils se sourient tendrement.

\- Vos câlins sont parfaits, cependant…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que vous considéreriez comme un supplément si je quémandais un peu plus ?

\- Ca dépend. Le package câlins a plusieurs niveaux : le premier est celui que vous connaissez déjà.

\- Et le second ?

\- Je vais vous montrer, ce sera mieux.

Il releva la tête de Sam avec son index et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Court mais tout en tendresse.

\- Deuxième niveau atteint.

\- Prometteur. Ensuite ?

\- Le troisième attendra un peu pour que je vous le montre. En revanche, je peux vous faire bénéficier du second à volonté.

\- Y'a pas à dire, Jack, vous êtes un véritable professionnel…du flirt !

\- Avec vous, c'est facile.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Vous êtes une cliente des plus réceptives.

\- Disons que le vendeur est convainquant et qu'il sait parfaitement bien mettre en avant tous les avantages de la prestation.

\- Et encore, pour l'instant, il est sage !

\- Et s'il continue à l'être, la cliente va protester.

Alors il reprit ses lèvres, cette fois plus longuement mais sans pour autant goûter sa bouche.

\- Jack…

\- Moui ?

\- Embrassez-moi ! Encore. Encore. Encore.

\- Madame est gourmande.

\- Madame est affamée. De vous.

\- Alors madame n'a qu'à se servir elle-même !

Il n'avait pas sitôt fini sa phrase qu'elle emprisonna sa bouche en laissant sa langue caresser ses lèvres. Il n'en demandait pas tant ! Il entrouvrit sa bouche et leurs deux langues se mêlèrent enfin. C'était une explosion de sensations qui se diffusa dans leurs corps jusqu'à ce que leurs mains, n'y tenant plus et se sentant inutiles, viennent rajouter à leurs désirs.

\- Oh Sam…

\- Jack…

\- Si nous continuons, nous allons brûler les étapes.

Elle défit un à un les boutons de la chemise de Jack et se colla contre son torse désormais à nu.

\- Et ce serait si grave ?

Elle déposa des petits baisers sur ce buste offert à sa bouche.

\- Mon Dieu, Sam, tu veux me faire perdre la tête ?

Elle releva la sienne pour le scruter, le regard brûlant.

\- C'est en effet l'idée, oui. Des objections ?

En guise de réponse, elle fut de nouveau embrassée et sentit rapidement une main faire descendre les bretelles de sa robe.

\- Aucune.

La robe ne fut bientôt plus qu'un bout de tissu froissé au pied du canapé, où l'y rejoignit très vite la chemise.

\- J'espère que tu sais que nous flirtons désormais avec l'interdit, Jack.

\- Il y a longtemps que nous avons dépassé ce stade, je le crains. Mais si tu veux qu'on arrête…

Oh oui, elle voulait tellement qu'ils arrêtent qu'elle défit les boutons du jean de Jack et commença à le faire glisser sur ses jambes.

\- A ton avis, je veux qu'on arrête ?

\- Tu es sûre ? Parce qu'au prochain vêtement enlevé, il sera trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

\- Et toi, Jack, que veux-tu ?

\- Toi. Je te veux. Je veux tout de toi, Sam.

Les derniers vêtements furent ôtés. Et le flirt prit fin. Avec lui, 8 longues années de frustration également.

Ils s'aimèrent là, dans le salon, puis plus tard dans la chambre de Sam après que la pizza eut reconstitué leurs forces.

_**FIN.** _


End file.
